


Stockholm

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Consent Issues, Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day's happen, and nothing is as it was before.</p>
<p>Cas should have known better, should have known better than to think it would work. If only he and Dean would be okay.</p>
<p>OR: How to write something based off of an idea you had when you had a very weird conversation in a doctor's waiting room... and have no idea how to summarize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So... first things first: Dub-Con, probably even rape (tagging it to be sure), possibly underage, murder and some seriously screwed up people. If that bothers you, turn the hell around and walk away!
> 
> Second, I'm not quite sure if I will continue it or if it's even a good idea in the first place. So leave a comment please and tell me what you thought. And, fair warning, I'm also not sure in which direction I'm taking this.
> 
> And last: I don't have a beta, tend to write in the middle of the night and I'm not a native english speaker. So I guess I'm sorry about any mistakes...?

There's days, when nothing is as it was before.

'This should never have happened. It should never have gone this far.' 

He kept thinking to himself, plagued by guilt. The police man left the room. The cold, ugly room containing only a table, two chairs and now him.

'It should never have happened. It should never have gone this far'

Lisa, she couldn't have known that he... that they... He should have known better. “How did everything go wrong so goddamn fast?” That was one of the only coherent thoughts that made it through to his brain. “How could I believe that this would work out the way we planned.”

'It should never have happened. It should never have gone this far.'

How could this happen? How could anyone explain this to Lisa's son? What should he tell and what not? Why had they listened to Sam?

'It should never have happened. It should never have gone this far.'

Dean! What was happening to him right now? Was he in a similar room? Did he got left alone as well? Was he panicking or was he his usual calm and cocky self?  
Dean. The simple thought of the man calmed him down. Dean, the man with the green eyes and the beautiful laugh. Dean, the one who had saved him. From his family, from his friends, from himself. Dean. Dean. Dean.

The steel door swung open again and a man entered. Black hair, gray at the edges. Friendly but hard brown eyes. Like Lisa. Only the man's eyes had that little spark in them that only living people had. Those eyes had nothing on Dean's. Nothing. The man sat down in front of him and placed a folder on the table.

“Hello.” The man's voice was deep. “I'm Detective Harvelle. You know why you're here, I believe.” His response was only a single nod. “Good. Well, I have a few questions for you, Mr Novak.”

'It should never have happened. It should never have gone this far.'


	2. Chapter 1: Don't let anyone see the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/Non-Con, kind of explicit...
> 
> Generally what happened before Cas ended up in the interrogation room, aka the actual story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably sorry about the mess that my writing generally is... and the fact that I never did any research on psychology and american colleges. Also I can't write sex for shit, much less am I able to write rape...
> 
> Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease give me kudos and feedback... I'll give you a metaphorical pie if you do...

“So, Mr Novak. You know why...”  
“Can you just call me Cas, please? Mr Novak makes me feel weird.” The psychiatrist smiled at me and shrugged.  
“Sure. As I was saying, Cas, you know why you're here. Or at least I hope so.” I tried not to laugh at that. This was ridiculous.  
“Yeah. You want to talk about my parents, how I'm doing after The Incident, what my plans are for, and what I'm feeling at the moment.” The woman, Lydia here name was, looked at me a little surprised, but caught herself quickly. “At least that's what the detective told me after they found me.” Now she nodded and smiled softly again.  
“Exactly. But let's start with your feelings for now. I mean, this all must have been traumatizing. Being held hostage for almost a year, seeing your parents die and then being on your own, completely at the mercy of a complete and utter psychopath.” Should she really be reminding me of this? Wasn't it her job to make me feel comfortable, not push me into dark memories again? “And they haven't caught the guy yet.” I held up my hand to stop her.  
“I know all of this, Ms Fraser. But I...”  
“I told you, call me Lydia.” She interrupted me and I nodded.  
“Okay, Lydia. As I was going to say, I'm not sure how I feel about it all. I mean, there's just so much going on in my head right now, with college and the whole trauma, that I can't sort it out.” Now she looked at me like I was a lost, little puppy.  
“I'm sure of that, Cas, and that's all completely normal. After everything you went through, you will probably have a hard time adapting to life again.” She kept blubbering on over stress and aggressions and to 'just let it all out, Cas', but I had long since zoned out. I replied what and when I was expected to, trying to make myself look like a human and not the unfeeling robot I was at the moment.

 

“Cas! Hey, wait for me! Cas!” I whirled around at the call from my friend Charlie. She was running after me, hair a complete mess, and waving like a lunatic. When she came to a stop beside me, she slapped me on the back briefly before falling forward a little and panting. The redhead righted herself and smiled at me with her usual cheery grin. “Hiya, dreamy angel.” I found myself smiling softly at her. I had really grown fond of her in the past three months of college.  
“Hey, Char. What's up?”  
“Well, there's this girl.” Oh boy, stories that started like that couldn't end well. “A yoga instructor. Real hot, fucking bendy as well. Only downside, she's got a five year old son.” Now I was confused. Why would a child be a downside? “Well, I mean, not that it's bad or anything. I'm sure the kid is nice and everything, but my mom will kill me if I suddenly announced my new girlfriend has a child.” Okay, what did that have to do with me? I pushed a wayward curl of my pitch-black hair out of my eyes.  
“And what do I have to do with this? Don't get me wrong here, I love helping you with your conquests, but I fail to see what I could possibly do in this case.” Charlie nodded thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, right, sorry. I occasionally forget that you can be off on social cues sometimes.” I playfully rolled my eyes at her. 'Try and act like a normal eighteen year old college student. Act normal. Normal. Normal.' That was the one thought that kept racing through my head. 'Don't let Charlie see the real you, don't let her see.' Her green eyes looked at me, shining brightly like always. “She's having a little get-together tonight, more like a party for her twenty second birthday.” She paused, obviously expecting me to know where this was going. I simply sighed.  
“Charlie. As you said only moments ago, I’m off on 'social cues', and, just 'fyi' I don't speak 'human' very well.” My friend chuckled slightly at my making quotation marks with my fingers. “Could you, please, pretty please, elaborate?”  
“Sure. I want you to go there with me, get a good look-see at the girl, and help me figure out whether she's straight or not. Or you know, just 'bendy'.” Despite me feeling like this was a spectacularly stupid idea, I laughed slightly at her bad joke.  
“Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. You want me to go to a party thrown by your future girlfriend, of whose sexuality you aren't sure, and make sure she's The One. That sound about right?” She nodded eagerly, but a shadow passed over her face soon after.  
“Yeah.” Her voice, normally bright and cheery like the chirping of a bird, sounded more subdued. “If you want to go, that is. I'm sure after everything that's happened to you in the past year, not everyone would want to go to a party.” There was it again. The thing people did. They just looked at me like some kind of sick puppy. It was annoying. Stupid police officer opening his big mouth to a reporter. Now pretty much everyone in southern America knew my name and what had presumably happened to me.  
“Char, please. Not you too. I just want to forget everything that's happened, leave that whole thing behind me. And I actually think a party might be good for that.” She looked and me with narrowed eyes. Then she slowly nodded and hesitantly started smiling again.  
“Right. Of course. Brilliant. I'll pick you up at seven then, and we'll go over there together.” She stood on her tip toes to pull me into a firm hug. Green eyes and a lazy smirk flashed through my head, and I breathed in the scent of Charlie's hair, trying to get those eyes out of my head for now. Maybe later, when I was completely alone, just myself in my bedroom, I could make a little time to think about them.  
Charlie let go of me, waved a little and turned to walk to her next class. Suddenly remembering something, I grabbed her arm and pulled, so she was facing me again. Her eyes looked at me expectantly.  
“What's your future girlfriend's name?” She looked confused, but grinned back at me when I elaborated. “I may or may not internet stalk her after my last class, so I know what I should be looking out for.” After a deafening squeal, I was pulled in another hug.  
“You're the best friend ever, Cas. The best. And her name's Lisa. Lisa Braeden.” With that and a final happy wave, she practically skipped into the building, red curls bouncing on her shoulders. I just stood there completely petrified. It had been a long, long time since I heard that name.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
Drop Drop Drop Drop

The blue eyed boy had curled up in corner off the dark basement. The bodies of his parents were slowly bleeding out on the other side of the room, dangling lifelessly on the hooks that hung down from the ceiling. At least he was still alive, he tried to tell himself. At least his kidnappers had given him a bed so he didn't have to sit on the cold tiles that covered the floor.

Drop Drop Drop Drop

Well, they had given him a mattress with a lumpy, old pillow and a thin blanket. The old mattress was still stained with spots of blood from the last time the green eyed demon had been in here.

Drop Drop Drop Drop 

The green eyed demon. That's what the boy called the smaller one of the kidnappers. Green eyes that looked so nice and soft. An image that was pretty much ruined by the way he had killed Cas's parents and ra... viol... touched the sixteen year old boy later.

Drop Drop Drop Drop

Touched. A harmless word. It was the one word Cas could bare to think when he thought about last night. Slowly, he tried to mentally go through the last night. How the green-eyed man had come in. How Cas slowly crept back into the corner he was now curled up in. 

Drop Drop Drop Drop 

 

The demon had grabbed Cas's leg and pulled the now crying boy closer to him. A gruff voice had whispered into his ear, had told him how pretty the demon thought he was. Then stubble scraping over his jaw bone, followed by soft, full lips that pressed kisses over his throat. He knew he couldn't get away, couldn't push the demon off him if he tried, so he started crying.  
As the first sob tore out off his throat, those soft lips were on his, silencing him. The demon pulled away for a moment and made a shushing noise. Then the demon was kissing him again, only this time, a tongue was pushed in Cas's mouth and the demon's hands went to the boy's crotch and pressed down on his cock. An involuntary moan passed Cas's lips and the demon chuckled at feeling his prick hardening.  
“So responsive, my Angel. So much more than just three nights ago.” Right, this here was the fourth night that it had happened. And, God help him, Cas was starting to like it. To like the pain that the demon caused him, the way the demon soothed him when he was done fucking the boy. “So soft.” Another hand tore at his sweatshirt, was pulling Cas closer to the demon. “So much better than 'her'. God, I love playing with you so much, Angel, 'she' was so boring, hardly responded to me at all.” The sweatshirt came off and, Cas noted belatedly, the demon didn't have a shirt on in the first place. Neither did he wear pants. The thick cock that had nearly broke Cas apart every night for three days was hard and leaking.  
Despite his disgust at the whole situation, Cas noted with fascination that the others cock was so much bigger than his own. He wondered if he would ever be this big. God fucking dammit, this whole thing here was seriously starting to mess with his head. How could he be so calm right now. Well, calm may have been a little bit of an overstatement. He wasn't calm. Not at all. He was beginning to get aroused.  
That was exactly why he started pushing into the demon's hand as he was starting to jerk Cas off. Slowly, almost shy, Cas pressed a kiss to the demon's neck, earning a breathy laugh. “Getting into it, aren't you, Angel? That's great. Love you like this. All pliant and responsive. Gonna ruin you, Angel. Sooner or later. I will make you fall. So far down, gonna drag you in my hell.”  
The demon moved his hand faster and faster, always twisting it at the upstroke. Cas's breathing began to get quicker and quicker, feeling the familiar tightening in his balls. He was going to come. The demon, his torturer was going to make him come, was gonna make him moan and spread his legs, so the demon could fuck him, hard and deep. And Cas would enjoy it, he knew. The demon seemed to catch his thoughts, because he chuckled and gripped Cas's cock even tighter.  
“Yeah, that's good, just like that. Such a sweet little twink, gonna get you off then continue ruining you in every way I can think of. Now come, Angel, right now.” And Cas did. Shooting his load between him and the demon, painting the demon's chest white.  
Those soft lips were at his throat again and gradually moved lower. The hand that was, until now, jerking him off, wandered over his balls to his hole. A finger slipped into Cas and the lips on his skin twisted into a feral grin. “Still so open, Angel. Can't wait to have my cock splitting you open, can you?” Cas shuddered softly as his demon bit down hard on his shoulder.

 

The next day, though, the guilt and disgust at what he'd done creeped up on Cas and he curled himself into a ball again. His whole body hurt. The bite on the shoulder was stinging whenever a gust off wind blew through the cracks on the ceiling, his throat was sore and he still felt like throwing up after having his mouth fucked roughly more than once, the carved 'D' on his hip was still slowly bleeding and his behind was throbbing like crazy.  
The demon, after he was done with Cas, had stayed by his side for a while, carving the letter into his hip like a brand. And he talked with him. Mostly just nonsense, but some things, like why Cas's parents had to die or who was to blame for the way the demon was wired, stuck in his head. Especially one thing wandered around in his head over and over again.

“It's her fault. Mostly anyway. Lisa... she ruined whatever was left of the man I was. Bitch ruined me, ruined my life. But just you wait, Angel, I will get my revenge one day. One day, Lisa Braeden will pay for what she did.” 

Drop Drop Drop Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for the weird POV...


	3. Chapter 2: So we gonna keep him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long, but real life stuff happens and I'm bad at writing dark, evil stuff. I hope this is satisfactory and doesn't suck as much as I think it does...  
> As always: English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta.  
> And, also as always, pleeeeeeease leave some feedback.

_The door to the interrogation room opened and the young officer, barely into his mid-twenties, was met by forest green eyes._

_“Finally. Was beginning to get boring in here all by myself.” With a satisfied smirk, Dean pulled a hidden knife from his socks. The officer could just stare in shock as the silver blade was pressed to his neck. When had the criminal backed him into the wall? “So.” Dean's voice was so incredibly soft. “Now, you're going to tell me were my angel is and I might make your death quick and more or less painless.”_

  
  


  
  


  
  


“I don't understand. Why can't we keep him? Just look at him, he's so cute.” Sam sighed as his brother tried to convince him to keep the young boy around.

“Dean, we talked about this. They're going to be looking for him and his family by now. And it's not like his father is some guy that was randomly picked from the street.” Green eyes rolled to the ceiling. “Don't give me that look. The plan, your plan by the way, was simple. Kill the judge's wife in front of his eyes, torture his son a little, and then go kill the judge. You getting the boy to yourself for a few days was already risky.”

“But...”

“No, Dean. We can't keep him. And I'm not going to discuss this any longer.”

“Sam, Sam, Sammy. Think about it. We could have him help us.”

“No.”

“Why not. He could get them so much easier. He's what? Sixteen? And he looks harmless. No one's going to suspect him.”

“Okay, a little help with The Plan would be nice and everything, but what makes you think he'd help us with anything? Hell, I wouldn't help us, if I was in his shoes. I mean, we killed his parents in front of him, you raped him, and his parents are still dangling of off the ceiling. Why would he help us?” A twisted little grin tugged at Dean's lips.

“You didn't see him last night. How responsive he was, how much he enjoyed it. Jesus, he was like a cat in heat.” Another sigh from Sam.

“And what's that supposed to tell me?”

“I can turn him, Sammy. I can make him fall for me. I'm gonna make my own little, fallen angel.”

“You like him.”

“What?!”

“Fuck, Dean, you like him.”

“No I don't. Why would you even say that?”

“Dean. This is a seriously bad idea. Way bad. We can't afford attachments. None. Remember what happened with Lisa.” A growl tore from Dean's throat.

“I remember, Sammy, I was there, and the bitch is gonna get her just desserts later. But what has that got to do with Cas? He's not her. And what if I like him? It would be none of your damn business.”

“No, it wouldn't be. But it's my business if you endanger the mission. You want to keep the kid? Fine, do it. But if this blows up in your face, you don't come complaining to me.”

“Deal. And now we're gonna stop talking, cause our target's right over there.”

“Right. Looks like your angel's getting some company.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


_“My fallen angel. My perfect little demon. Don't worry. I'm coming. I'm going to get you out of here.”_


End file.
